hackSIGN RP
by Hikari Ishtar16x
Summary: I rated it R because I have no clue what we are gonna do.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh....darn.... A/N: I was on the internet one day and got into an RP with a boy named Tsukasa. We hit it off pretty good, so I decided to write a story about it. Chapter One A boy sat on the snow looking at the sky with a slightly worried face. Suddenly out of no where a loud "OWWWW!" was heard. What looked to be a purple haired girl fell down in the snow and rolled down the hill, forming herself into a large snowball. She continued to roll down the hill till she crashed daized next to the boy. The boy looked at her wondering if she was alright. She blinked and rubbed the back of her head, then looked at him. "Hi, my name's Tsuya. Are you okay? I didn't hurt you did I?" "No, you didn't." "What's wrong, you look upset." "I'm okay." "Are you sure? I'm a good listener. Maybe I can help." "I heard there were monsters in this area." "Well, it you knew there were monster's, why'd you come?" "Because, I happen to like it here." "I do to, especially at sunset. It's beautiful." She lay down closing her eyes. "The bright colors glistening on the snow, it's like a dream." "I agree with you." "How long have you been in the World?" "It seems like forever." She sits up. "Why don't you log out?" that's the thing, I can't." She looked at him. "I thought I was the only one." "So, you can't log out either?" "No, I never told anyone cause I thought they would think I was nutsy." He smiled at her. "You know, you're really cute when you smile." She drapped her arm across his shoulders grinning. He smiled but didn't know what to say, then suddenly, "What class are you in?" "What? Oh! Wavemaster, you?" "The same. Have you seen the Crimson Knights around lately?" "Only the Silver Knight. Boy is he fun to play with!" She sniggered. "I see." He knew exactly what she ment. "They have a wanted post up for me, and one other person. Someone named Tsukasa." "That would be me." "So, were both fudgitives too?" "Seems so." "We have more in common then Salt and Pepper!" She removed her arm from his shoulder blushing realizing how long it had been there. He looked at her smiling. "You're blushing." "Oh...ahh...er...um..." She stammered. He stood saying, "There's no need to be ashamed." "Heheh...of course not." She stood up beside him. "Hmm?" "I need to eat somethin'." "We should go...somethings coming." "Okay." He runs off tot he right calling back, "This way!" She quickly ran after him. As they ran along something under the ground, lifting it, followed them. "Tsukasa! What is that thing?!" "Looks like a snake!" "Oh Ra! Of all things a snake!" He stopped running and spun around. She stopped beside him. "I may not be much help fighting it. I'm afraid of snakes." He looked at her. "You are?" "Yah. Don't know why." "Well, I say we get it, before it gets us." "Okay! Let's get 'im good...or her...or she...or...WHATEVER!! DESTROY IT!!!" Tsukasa lifted his staff up and it glowed a bright yellow, he then slammed it on the ground, causing the snake to sail back a few inches. Tsuya walked over to it and used her staff to beat it over the head. "I'd use my magic. But I can't right now." "That's fine. As long as we destroy it." She continues to beat on it for awhile longer then looked at it noticing it was unconcious. "Hey...look I knocked it out!" She glanced at her staff grinning. "I like this way better then magic! Finish it Tsukasa!" He lifted his staff again and it glowed an even brighter yellow then before, and a long golden spike came out of the sky destroying the snake with one blow. "Well, that was easy." "Too easy." "You don't think there are more do you?!" She glanced around nervously. "I don't know. Who do you think sent it?" She sat on the ground wrapping her arms around her legs and resting her chin on her knees. "Maybe the Crimson Knights?" "Maybe. But how did they find us?" "Maybe they have spys...but wouldn't you think we'd notice?" "Not necessaraly." "But you're the only other person, aside from myself, I've ever seen here." "Exactly, seen. You wouldn't see a spy would you?" She shook her head and yawned. "I'm sleepy all of a sudden." He yawned as well. "Yah, me too." "We should rest...but not here...in the open." "Yah, we should find some shelter." She stood up staggering sleepily. Tsukasa walked up to her, then put his arm around his neck walking, but not to fast for her. She blushed slightly. "Hey, a building." "Maybe we can rest there." "We should be able to." She let her head rest on his shoulder as they walked and he smiled opening the door walking inside. She opened her eyes. "Wow...pretty." He gently lowered her down the wall to the floor. "So...tiered." "You can rest here." He then sat beside her. She put her head back down on his shoulder. "Night...Tsu..ka...sa..." She drifted off to sleep. He gently ran his fingers through her hair smiling. Tsuya dreamed of a light snow falling on her and Tsukasa, who were making snow angels, and having snowball fights. He yawned and rested his head down on hers, drifting off as well. She snuggled against him in her sleep. He could feel her warm body against his and he smiled. She murrmered, "So warm...you're so warm Tsukasa." Hearing her say this he ran his hand up and down her arm. She opened her eyes and then draped her arm across his waist. He smiled at her and talked quietly. "Heh. Feeling better?" She nodded snuggling closer to him. He slowly ran his fingers through her hair again, and she started to purr. He smiled liking this sound. "You really are cute..." He grinned. "Thanks. And you're beautiful." She blushed. "You...think so?" "I know." She blushed and whispered thank you to him. His head snapped over to the door after hearing a noise. "Oh no...not again." "Hmmm..." "They always come at the worst times." "Of course they do." TBC>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>> A/N"What'cha think? Review and I love flames so you can flame me all you want! 


	2. Chapter 2

A Rescue and a Feeling Spilled

I never saw it coming; I'll give him that much. One second I am afraid for my life, the next, well, I don't know. He has been acting weird lately. Ever since Yami and Yugi defeated him in that shadow duel, he acts like I have an actual purpose. Today for instance, I apparently pissed him off for one reason or another and he came at me. I screamed and ran afraid, which pissed him off more. He caught me and held me against the wall, ready to strike. But, he stopped his fist inches away from my face and released me. I looked at him alarmed. "Ryou, I'm not going to hit you. I need you.' I was shocked to say the least! Not only had he called me Ryou, he had said he needed me! He glared at me then said; "I'm going out." And with that he turned and left me there. It's about 11:00 p.m., he's probably out drinking. I'm so bored, I can go see Jounouchi, I know he's up. It's safe to go there as well, his father is away. Then again, I'd better not. I just heard the door open and close. I go down to see Bakura sitting on the couch, shoulder's shuddering. I silently inch closer. Is that sobbing?! Could my Yami actually be crying?! I gasped and of course he heard me. "Go away Ryou." I whimper and he turns to face me. He's looking at me now, strangely I might add. "Never mind. Ryou, come here." I slowly walk over and stand in front of him. We look at each other for awhile. Suddenly I'm sitting on his lap. "YaYami!" He grins at me wickedly. I shudder. I'm scared. He's grinning at me, which is never good, and I'm STRATTLING him!! Oh Kami, don't let him hurt me! "Ryou, open your eyes and look at me." I do, and I know he sees the fear in my eyes. "Ryou" I blink, and suddenly Bakura's lips are on mine! Not demanding like usual, but gentle. Now I'm REALLY afraid! He's never shown me any compassion before! It's usually a rough screw and he's back in his soul room. Although, I'm not complaining.


End file.
